


Heart Stopping, Breath Taking Love

by NtheDemon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: JB was always thinking of the group, he wanted the best for each of them, but what he didn't expect was something that happened before he could even catch his breath. He was in love, he was in love so deeply that it shook him to his very core. He wasn't sure how to deal with this new emotion, something that he had never felt before... and now he wasn't sure how to act around the person that held his heart. He was sure he would never be able to tell him how he felt, until one fateful night, when Youngjae was having a hard time and went to his leader for comfort.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> 2jae are so precious... it hurts... like all of the cuteness....

If someone were to describe the leader of Got7, many would say selfless and kind, many would see that JB always put the members of his group before himself. And he was, JB wanted the best for the group, wanted them to go far because he knew that each member had the talent to be amazing. He never worried about himself because he knew he had to focus all of his energy into the group. JB loved each member dearly because they were his little family, and he cared for them all the same, except one day when he realized his feelings for a certain member changed greatly. He could remember the day clearly, the day that he realized that he was in love with one of the other members.

The group were sitting in their practice room, they had just finished a very long practice that needed to be done since they had a concert coming, so once they were done they decided to just relax where they were and talk before going back to their dorm to shower and sleep. BamBam and Yugyeom were chattering away about a new videogame that was coming out, Mark and Jinyoung seemed to be having an in depth conversation using as many little words as possible, and Jackson and Youngjae were just telling little jokes back and forth. JB himself was just enjoying listening to the conversations around him when he heard Youngjae laugh and his breath caught in his throat. He had heard Youngjae laugh before, it never failed to make him smile, but this time... this time he felt like he couldn't breathe and his heart beat wildly in his chest. What was going on? Was he getting sick?

Then he felt his entire brain short circuit, Youngjae leaned over and touched his hand with that warm smile that he had on his face to tell the leader one of the jokes. Before he could think, he snatched his hand back like it burned and stood mumbling an excuse about needing to get a bottle of cold water. That stopped the others from talking and looking at him like he had three heads but he had to leave at that moment. Turning away, he walked out of the room and went to the bathroom, maybe if he washed his face he would feel better. He should have locked the door when he walked in, he should have, but his brain wasn't thinking and when he was just dabbing his face dry he felt eyes on him. His dark eyes moved to the owner and let out a huff of air seeing Mark, the eldest had a way of moving without making to much noise, so of course he would be the one to check on him.

"What's the matter JB?" His tone was soft as it usually was, Mark didn't speak louder than most, they had Jackson for that. Shaking his head, he turned to the eldest and gave a smile that he thought would appease the rapper but by his face it didn't. "Nothing Mark, I just got hot all of a sudden, I am fine." Seeing the blonde raise his eyebrow meant he didn't buy it, "Hot? So you got hot when Youngjae touched you..." Well damn it, of course Mark would notice that, he seemed to always see the little things. JB just shrugged, he wasn't exactly sure what to say, but when Mark moved closer, he knew that it wasn't over. "So have you finally realized what Jinyoung and I have seen since the group formed?" JB's eyes widened and he looked at Mark's own eyes seeing understanding, "What do you mean?" The rapper let out a huff of air and rolled his eyes, "Ya know, for being the leader, you are a bit dense." JB's eyes narrowed slightly at the disrespect but Mark continued, "It took me some time to realize how I felt for Jinyoung, how deeply in love I am with him, but when I told him.. it was like breathing." JB's mouth gaped open, he knew that the singer and rapper had something going on, but that wasn't why he was shocked... Mark hit it right on the head... He was in love. "There it is." Was all the other said before giving him a smile then turning to leave him alone with his thoughts.

When did it happen? When did his heart belong to the other singer? Why hadn't he realized it before now? JB's mind was going a thousand miles a minute, he felt that he was going crazy and he wasn't sure how much time had passed until he heard Jackson yell for him that it was time to go. Looking into the mirror, JB bit his bottom lip and nodded, he would keep his feelings to himself. Youngjae was a kind and caring soul, he didn't need JB to ruin his life by admitting how badly he loved the other. He had to be strong, he had to push aside his feelings for the group, because he would always do the best for his group. 

It was later that night when JB was alone with his thoughts, the other members were off doing their own thing, so he was sitting in the bedroom he shared with the one he couldn't stop thinking about. He wasn't sure exactly where Youngjae was but he was more than sure he was sleeping, the singer had a tendency to overwork himself and just go to sleep whenever he could. Running his fingers through his dark hair, JB wasn't sure what to do, he knew that if he let out what he was feeling then he would more than likely scare the younger away from him completely and he just couldn't do that. If the only thing he could be to Youngjae was his friend, then that is exactly what he was going to be. Youngjae never had to know how badly JB's hands itched to touch him, how badly his laugh made fireworks go through his body, or how badly he just wanted to hold him when he was sad. 

Not realizing that he had fallen asleep, JB heard sniffling so he slowly opened his eyes and saw Youngjae holding a pillow close to him. His body was trembling from trying to be quiet while he cried. JB sat up and before he could think about it, he made his way to the other singer, touching his shoulder gently. Youngjae opened his eyes and met the leader's concerned ones, and JB felt his heart clench at the sadness that was in them. He wrapped his arms slowly around the other singer and pulled him to his body, which Youngjae went willingly and curled around him as he tried to control his tears. JB felt trembling fingers grip his tshirt that he wore as he pulled the leader closer to him. "What happened Jae?" JB's voice came out gruff but he was really worried about the singer that usually had a smile on his face. It broke his heart seeing such sadness from him, it hurt seeing him this broken because Youngjae was meant to shine and smile.

"I read some comments... and I try my best, I thought I was an okay singer but...." And that set off another sob that shook the younger's body and made the elder pull his closer to his own body. He never understood the need to tear someone down that only did their best, he didn't read many comments that fans sent because of that reason. Sometimes words hurt more than actions and those that claim they care for the group, don't see what their words truly do. Behind the smiles of the group, many seem to forget that they were human, and being human meant that they could feel. His heart hurt seeing the sunshine of the group cry into his chest and doubt himself, he couldn't allow that. Running his fingers through Youngjae's brown hair to soothe him, JB shook his head, "Jae we told you not to read those, those that comment hurtful things don't think, but you are not just an okay singer. You are magnificent, your voice is perfectly pitched and I personally could listen to it all day long. You are truly one of the best singers I have ever heard in my entire life. Your smile and laughter makes all of us have strength to get through the bad days, we need our sunshine and I know you need us too. So please Jae.." His other hand went to Youngjae's chin to lift his head up so he could really look at him, "Know that you are very important to us. You are truly amazing and I know your real fans see that. They don't want their sunshine this sad." That at least got a soft giggle out of the other which made JB's heart do a flip inside his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, JB didn't want to move away and risk Youngjae getting sad again, or at least that is what he told himself. He didn't want to move away because he had his entire heart in his arms and he didn't want to let go just yet. Once Youngjae calmed down and was able to give JB one of his heart stopping smiles, the leader decided he should probably move away, which he did.. well he tried to. When he slowly let go of the younger singer, he stood up slowly only to have Youngjae reach out and grab his wrist from moving away. Raising his eyebrow slightly, his dark gaze looked at the hand on his wrist before looking up to the other's eyes in question. Youngjae looked sheepish but he let out a huff of air, "I read something else..." JB pursed his lips together but didn't say anything else, letting Youngjae speak when he was ready. "I read that some actually ship us together.. I didn't know what that meant until I asked Mark." Of course Mark had to get involved, "And I found out that some fans have put us in a relationship... and..." That made JB's heart stutter, "And what Jae?" Was all he could truly ask, he wasn't sure where he was going with it or if he knew exactly how badly JB had fallen for him. "And I wanted to just apologize, I didn't think fans could see my feelings for you.. I will try to control it better okay?" Youngjae's voice turned nervous like JB was going to scold him, where in reality he was trying not to have a heart attack, not only did Jae just admit he didn't mind fans putting them together but that he had feelings for him.

"Again I am sorry hyung..." Youngjae slowly let go of his wrist, the sadness was back, and JB couldn't allow that. Before he could stop himself, JB reached out and traced his fingers over the younger's jawline before leaning down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. He slowly broke the kiss, tried not to let out his own whimper much like Youngjae had, and looked into his eyes. "You truly have no idea how much you mean to me, how badly my heart belongs to you, how much I love you." He need to tell him, he needed to because Youngjae truly was an angel sent from Heaven and he brought love into JB's life. "I have fallen so deeply in love with you Youngjae, I believe my heart has always belonged to you. I have tried to be a good leader and not give into temptation but this isn't a crush, I know that now." He wasn't sure if he was still talking to the other, or mainly himself, but he needed to get everything out. "You light up any room you are in, your smile makes my heart stop beating, and you are so handsome.. I could watch you all day." Before he could say anything else, Youngjae pulled him on top of him, and captured his lips in another kiss. Once they broke a part, Youngjae smiled up at him, "I love you too." 


	2. Being Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB and Youngjae finally admitted how much they loved each other, how deeply they cared. After a performance one night, the leader and the singer went back to their room, still amped from the emotions and adrenaline flowing through them. And when one touch turned into another, they couldn't stop until they were connected in the deepest of meaning.

It had been a couple of days after the both lead singers of Got7 admitted their feelings for each other, but other than a few pecks here and there, they haven't done anything other than cuddle. As much as JB wanted to give in and spend all day in bed with the gorgeous singer, they had performances and appearances to do and he didn't want Youngjae distracted. But after their performance tonight, they had a few days off to rest before their concert, and all JB could think about was spending time with Youngjae. Once they were done with their encore, the boys bowed to the cheering crowd and ran off the stage with big grins on their faces. It was so amazing to perform, to hear that thunderous roar of the crowd cheering for them while they did what they loved. Throughout the performance, JB's eyes kept moving to Youngjae whenever he could and the other singer gave him his own secret smile in return. He still couldn't believe that the perfect angel that was Youngjae loved him just as he loved the other.

After they changed and did a small press release, their manager told them to have a good couple of days and rest for what was to come. The youngest members cheered and talked about nonstop gaming, Jackson joined in with them, Mark and Jinyoung just smiled at each other as if to have one of their private conversations, and Youngjae went right to JB with a bright smile on his face which the leader returned. He really did love him, more and more each day, he couldn't believe that the angel felt the same about him. They all piled into the vehicle, JB pulled Youngjae to him, the younger singer went willingly and snuggled close to him seeming to need to touch the leader as much as he needed to touch the other. 

Once they got to their dorm, the others seemed to all but run to their own activities leaving JB and Youngjae alone in the vehicle. JB couldn't resist and captured Youngjae's perfectly full lips into a kiss of promise and heat, the younger singer moaned against his lips and when he was let go, he gave JB a look of pure want. Before anything else could happen, JB pulled Youngjae from the vehicle and to their room before anyone could stop them. Never in his entire life had he felt such need for someone else like he feels for the sunshine of Got7. When the door closed, JB pressed Youngjae against it and captured his lips in a kiss that he was sure both felt the fire that was running through the both of them.

Breaking a part slowly, JB licked his lips and his lust filled eyes found Youngjae's, "Are you sure?" The other singer moved his body up against the leader's so he could feel how sure he was, "Please Oppa." The tone and the statement sent a shiver right down JB's spine, Youngjae would probably send him into an early grave but he would enjoy every single moment of it. Pulling his love away from the door, he had a split second to think which bed he wanted them on, before deciding his. He wanted to see Youngjae writhing in pleasure only JB could give him, he wanted the gorgeous singer clutching his sheets instead of his own. The other seemed to not care because he went with his movements until he fell on top and JB followed right after him. Kissing his lips softly, JB couldn't stop the groan feeling Youngjae move against him. Breaking away slowly, JB licked his lips chasing the taste of Youngjae before tracing his fingers lovingly over the perfect jawline he was now able to touch. 

"You are truly something Jae, so perfect for me..." JB whispered against his skin as he began to remove the clothes from both of their bodies, he was wanting to show Youngjae how much he truly he cares for him. When they were down to their boxers, JB tried not to hiss when he felt Youngjae's nails on his back, not thinking about it when he ground their erections together shivering when Youngjae let out a rather loud moan and pressed his hips against the leader's. "I am gonna take you a part and put you back together just by my fingers. I want to see you truly lose control and only then will I fill you up and bring you over the edge once more." JB whispered into his ear making the younger whimper and nod his head, the leader was sure he could hear Youngjae's whines and moans for the rest of his life, he wanted to be greedy for the first time in his life and just keep all of the amazing noises that the younger member was making to himself.

He captured his lips in another heated kiss of promise, as he moved his body down Youngjae's perfect one nipping and licking every inch of skin he could, having to stop his own noises just simply hearing Youngjae. JB grazed one of the singer's hipbones and watched the other's back arch of the bed, the leader felt the fire hit his stomach and he slowly took of the offending garment that was in his way from his lover's perfect body. When he felt eyes on him, JB looked up and gave him a wink before he took Youngjae's entire length into his mouth. He began to bob as head, feeling Youngjae's fingers in his hair, gripping the more he moved his own head on his length. Hearing every moan, groan, and whine JB could tell that his love was close so he hollowed out his cheeks and moved faster feeling the exact moment that Youngjae went over the edge. He swallowed every single drop Youngjae filled his mouth with and moved up the trembling body giving his lover a smirk that made the youngest shiver.

"I am not done with you just yet Jae, just wanted you to have a little taste." He whispered against his lips before devouring every single sound that came from him, he was sure that Youngjae could taste himself on his tongue but by the way the younger wrapped around him meant that he didn't care. JB reached past his lover's head and reached to his night stand grabbing the lube that he kept for those lonely nights, JB didn't think when he got it that this would happen but he wasn't going to stop now. Breaking away slowly, he locked eyes with his lover, before opening the cap of the lube and poured some on his fingers. "Jae don't hold back okay." The other bit his bottom lip and nodded his head as he slowly spread his legs to give JB more room to work. He captured his lips in another kiss as he circled his rim making the other gasp softly before slowly sinking his finger into his heat.

Moving slowly down as he began stretching Youngjae to take his length, JB took his lover's length inside his mouth again and began to bob his head as he added two fingers, and then three listening to each and every noise that came from the perfect mouth, his eyes watching the back arch off the bed and his hips move against JB's movements. When he knew Youngjae was stretched for him, he moved up slowly, his lust filled eyes changed to love when he saw Youngjae's own trusting ones meet his. He lubed his length up before settling between Youngjae's open legs, pressing the head of his weeping erection against the entrance of the one that he loved the most. Leaning down, JB kissed Youngjae with all the love that he had for him as he slowly eased into his body, the heated tunnel that clenched around him. Youngjae wrapped his entire body around JB as he hissed against his lips, the leader knew he was feeling pain so he did everything he could to get him to relax. Steeling his body from moving the way he craved, JB broke the kiss slowly and pecked every single part of Youngjae's perfect face. "I love you so much, so much, you are doing so wonderfully Jae. You feel so amazing, it is like I belong here.." He continued the endearments feeling the clench slowly loosen before he caught his eyes and Youngjae nodded his own head, "Move..." JB didn't need to be told twice, so he slowly began a rhythm so both of them could get used to the feeling of the other.

Youngjae's perfectly pitched voice was something awe inspiring in the acts of love, the moans and whines were driving JB insane and the way his body felt against his own, the way his tunnel clenched perfectly around him made him want to cry. It was all so perfect, every single action, every single noise from the both of them made the leader want to sob with how right it felt. He had never in his life felt his heart beat for someone else, he had never felt a body fit his own like it was made just for him. Feeling long fingers against his own cheek, he turned and his eyes met the warm eyes of Youngjae, who looked like he was crying himself. JB slowed his motions of his hips before leaning down and capturing Youngjae's lips in a kiss filled with love and admiration for the other, who returned the kiss with the exact same emotions. It was perfect, the slide of skin, the touches that each lover gave the other, every single noise that filled the room had both of them on the edge before they both realized. Feeling Youngjae clench fully around his own body pulled JB's orgasm from him, his breath left his lungs, and all he could do was groan against Youngjae's neck as they both tried to come back to their own bodies.

Once he was able to breathe properly, JB leaned down and picked up the shirt he was wearing, before slowly easing his body from Youngjae's hearing the other whine gently and cleaned up his lover. They would shower later, all he wanted to do was cuddle with him and fall asleep, which seemed to be the same sentiment the other felt because he was pulled against his body and after whispering to each other the love they felt, they went off to sleep. It was perfect, every single moment, and JB knew deep within his heart that Youngjae and he belonged together forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -fans self-


End file.
